falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Quests do Fallout: New Vegas
=Quests do jogo= Quests Tutoriais Estas Quests são opcionais, mas devem ser cumpridas na seguinte ordem: Obs: Com exceção de Ain´t That A Kick In The Head, ''todas as quests tutoriais são opcionais, mas precisa ser cumprida na ordem. Quests principais Obs: Você pode ignorar ir para Boulder City na quest ''Then Went That-a-Way, ''e ir direto para The Tops em New Vegas para completar a quest. Quest para terminar o jogo Para estas quests, você deve escolher apenas uma facção à ser leal. As quests para as outras facções falharão conforme você ganha infâmia ajudando uma facção contra elas seja qual for a facção que escolha. A escolha entre Mr. House e Independência/Yes Man é feita primeiro durante Wild Card: Change in Management e The House Always Wins, mas o jogador ainda poderá escolher entre Caesar's Legion ou a NCR por um pouco mais de tempo. A escolha final de uma única facção deve ser feita depois que o jogador flutua sobre o B-29 do lago para os Boomers (ou imediatamente logo depois da primeira escolha, se você já tiver completado a quest Volare! anteriormente). Depois de completar a questVolare!, o proximo passo é se reportar à Caesar's Legion, à NCR, ou Mr. House/Yes Man que os Boomers irão ajudar um deles na luta em Hoover Dam. Seja qual for a facção que você escolher, quando completada a quest final uma cena de encerramento começará, sendo que depois o jogador será obrigado a carregar um último jogo salvo para continuar a jogar. Manter um jogo salvo antes de escolher uma facção à ser leal é recomendado, porque depois de uma facção ser escolhida, todas as outras (exceto Yes Man) se tornarão hostis ao jogador. Então, para completar todas as quests secundárias disponíveis no jogo, seria necessário voltar à um ponto de 3 ou 4 quests atrás, antes que uma afiliação seja escolhida. Há também conquistas/troféis para duas das quests finais para cada facção. Sendo possível ganhar todas as conquistas apenas com quatro formas diferentes de jogar as ultimas missões. Para mais informações dos cenários envolvendo as quests finais do jogo veja: cenários de fim de jogo. Quests Independentes/Yes Man Quests Mr.House Quests New California Republic Quests Caesar's Legion Quests Secundárias Essas quests podem ser cumpridas durante o jogo, são quests opcionais, e não tem nenhuma contribuição com as quests principais.A maioria das quests se você tiver reputação baixa com alguma facção não dá para se cumprida. Quests não marcadas São quests que não aparecem no Pip-Boy. } |- | An Ear to the Ground | Camp Forlorn Hope | James Sexton | NCR fame | |- | Andy and Charlie | Novac, Ranger Station Charlie | Ranger Andy | Ranger Takedown, Novac fame | |- | Arizona Scavenger | Cottonwood Cove | Aurelius of Phoenix | Caesar's Legion fame, caps | |- | Barton the Fink | Goodsprings Source | Barton Thorn | Miscellaneous loot | |- | Bear Necessities | Nellis Air Force Base | Lindsay | Boomer fame ou infamy | |- | Big Winner, ... | New Vegas (and Sierra Madre with ''Dead Money add-on) casinos | Self | Caps, suites, bannido dos casinos | (The Tops) |- | Bounty Killer | Vault 3 | Colonel Hsu | NCR fame | |- | Brotherhood Bond | Hidden Valley bunker | Self | Brotherhood of Steel fame | |- | Caching in at the Cove | Cottonwood Cove | Self | Caesar's Legion fame e varios suprimentos | |- | Cajoling a Cudgel | Sealed sewers | Self | The Humble Cudgel | |- | Claws Mended | Sloan | Snuffles | NCR fame | |- | Claws Out | Quarry Junction | Chomps Lewis | NCR fame | |- | Dealing with Contreras | Camp McCarran | Contreras, Carrie Boyd | This Machine | |- | Defacing the Humble Stone | Boulder City | Private Kowalski | Possivel NCR infamy | |- | Democracy Inaction | Vault 11 | Self | 500 XP | |- | Don't Poke at the Bear! | Mojave Wasteland | Self | NCR fame ou infamy | |- | Eddie's Emissary | NCR Correctional Facility | Eddie | Powder Ganger fame | |- | Exhumin' Nature | Goodsprings Cemetery | Self | Various loot | |- | Fight Night | The Thorn | Red Lucy | 120 caps | |- | Flogging a Dead Corpse | Freeside, near Mick & Ralph's | Freeside thug | Nada | |- | Friend of the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | 300 XP (Se unir the Followers), caps | |- | Gland for Some Home Cooking | Primm | Ruby Nash | Ruby's casserole | |- | Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger | New Vegas medical clinic | Dr. Usanagi | Various emplantes e mais SPECIAL points | |- | Hat's Entertainment | Atomic Wrangler casino | Francine Garret | Atomic Wrangler room key | |- | Help for Halford | Camp Guardian | Private Halford | Dog tag fist schematics | |- | Hidden Valley computer virus | Hidden Valley | Scribe Ibsen | Acesso to Hidden Valley database | |- | Highway to the Danger Zone | Nellis Air Force Base | George | Nellis Artillery Timing Details and e vários caps. | |- | Honorary Rocketeer | REPCONN Headquarters | Self | Tour of facility | |- | I Love Bananas | Vault 3 | Rick Lancer | Overseer's computer password, vault 3 maintenance key | |- | Iron and Stealing | Nellis Air Force Base | Jack | Boomers fame | |- | Keith's Caravan Charade | Aerotech Office Park | Parker | 250 caps | |- | Laurifer Gladiator | The Fort | Otho | Fight in the Legion arena | |- | Lenk's Bad Debts | Ranger Station Foxtrot | Lenk | 250 caps e bom ou ruim Karma/NCR fame | |- | Lily and Leo | Jacobstown | Lily Bowen | Varios combat effects | |- | Long-Term Care | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Followers / Freeside fame | |- | Malleable Mini Boomer Minds | Nellis Air Force Base | Mini Boomers | Boomer fame or infamy | |- | Maud's Muggers | Cerulean Robotics | Malefic Maud | Nada | |- | Meeting an Equal | North Vegas Square | Jules | .44 magnum hand load schematics | |- | Missing a Few Missiles | Nellis Air Force Base | Raquel | Boomer fame | |- | Most Wanted | Mojave Wasteland | Self | Reputação negativa com a NCR | |- | Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Desconto | |- | Old School Ghoul | Novac, Camp McCarran or Camp Forlorn Hope, Nellis Air Force Base | Raul Tejada | Old Vaquero or Full Maintenance | |- | Papers, Please | Mick & Ralph's | Mick | Counterfeit passport | |- | Pistol Packing | Hidden Valley | Knight Torres | Tri-beam laser rifle, Brotherhood of Steel fame | |- | Playing on the Old Joana | Gomorrah courtyard | Joana | Brincar com Joana | |- | Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup | Camp McCarran concourse | William Farber | Nada | |- | Powder to the People | The Fort | Siri | Healing powder, Legion fame | |- | Power to the People | Sloan | Self | NCR fame or 5 scrap metal, conductor, sensor module | |- | Razzle Dazzle! | Gomorrah courtyard | Dazzle | Bom tempo com Dazzle | |- | Reach for the Sky, Mister! | Freeside | Max | Euclid's C-Finder | |- | Rest and Resupply | Camp McCarran terminal building | Colonel Hsu | NCR Ranger safehouse | |- | Ringo's Caravan Rules | Goodsprings | Ringo | Caravan deck | |- | Rotface's Loose Lips | Freeside | Rotface | Eulogy Jones' hat | |- | Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy | The Fort | Melody | Ruim Karma or bom Karma and Legion fame | |- | Short-Term Treatment | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Followers / Freeside fame | |- | Silus Treatment | Camp McCarran | Carrie Boyd | NCR fame | |- | Smooth-Talking Criminal | Freeside | Santiago | Desconto no Mick & Ralph's | |- | The Star Showdown | Nipton | Tomas and Jacklyn | 2-7 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps | |- | Strategic Nuclear Moose | Brewer's beer bootlegging | Self | Big Book of Science e Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap | |- | Straus Calls | Novac | Ada Straus | Cheaper healing | |- | Strip Search | The Strip North Gate | Securitron | Garante a entrada em New Vegas Strip | |- | Suits You, Sarah | Vault 21 | Sarah Weintraub | Sexo com Sarah, The Strip fame | |- | Tags of Our Fallen | Camp Forlorn Hope, Cottonwood Cove | Carl Mayes, Aurelius of Phoenix | 2-10 caps por dogtag | |- | The Screams of Brahmin | Novac | Dusty McBride | 75 caps, 10 brahmin steaks, Novac fame | |- | Thought for the Day | 188 trading post | The Forecaster | Nada | |- | Tourist Traipse | Vault 21 | Sarah Weintraub | Vault 21 historia | |- | Trudy's Radio Repair | Goodsprings | Trudy | Goodsprings fame, 50-75 caps | |- | Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? | Lucky 38 | Jane | 2000 caps por snow globe | |- | We Must Stop Beating Like This | Near Goodsprings | Victor | Nada | |- | We Must Stop Meeting Like This | Goodsprings, Novac, Boulder City, New Vegas Strip | Victor | Nada | |- | Wind-Brahmin Wrangler | Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch | Nightkin | Possivel Stealth Boy | |- | You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs | Sloan, Quarry Junction | Jas Wilkins | Wasteland omelet | |- | You Make Me Feel Like a Woman | 188 trading post | Veronica Santangelo | Scribe Counter | |} Dead Money Essas quests são jogáveis quando a DLC Dead Money for instalada. Honest Hearts Essas quests são jogáveis quando a DLC Honest Hearts for instalada. ''Old World Blues'' As quests se a DLC Old World Blues estiver instalada. ''Lonesome Road'' Essas quests só se tornam disponíveis se a DLC Lonesome Road estiver instalada. Notas Muitas das quests secundárias em Fallout: New Vegas recebem o nome de músicas populares de cantores famosos dos anos 50, principalmente Dean Martin e Frank Sinatra. de:Fallout: New Vegas Quests en:Fallout: New Vegas quests es:Misiones de Fallout: New Vegas fr:Quêtes de Fallout: New Vegas pl:Zadania (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas uk:Квести Fallout: New Vegas Category:Quests Categoria:Quests do Fallout: New Vegas